


Hold You Through The Pain

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Needs Help, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caretaking, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: When Batman is broken and beaten he truly relys on his loving wife
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 44





	Hold You Through The Pain

Bruce's P. O. V

I hear thunder and see lighting. With a blanket laid on me in bed laying on my side injured from patrol. Wearing only my boxers. I feel so hot, lightheaded, the worst headache, my arm's and legs bandaged. I hear, footsteps, I gently smiled knowing it's my wife. She's home from working at her job. I feel relief she's home and with me. I took a small breath, feeling exhaustion take me

Y/N's P. O. V

I turned my lamp on and changed clothes, then got in bed. I kiss Bruce's cheek and notice sweat dripping from face. I quickly got out of bed moving to Bruce's side. I turned his lamp on that was on his nightstand. I felt his head damn he's burning up. I moved the covers I gasped. His lip busted his arm's, and legs bandaged. Only wearing his boxers all I see are bruises, bandages for his lacerations. Fuck I hate seeing him like this.

I inhale "dammit Bruce what the hell happened to you now?" I mumbled and exhaled

I feel his forehead he's burning up, fever. I went to the bathroom grabbing a two cloth's and put them under the cold water. I turn the water off and ringed them both. I walked to Bruce and I fold one of the cloth's as I placed the cloth across his forehead. I knelt down. I held the other cold cloth and gently rubbed his neck, back and arm's, wiping his sweat away. It's moment's like this I feel calm and worry. Afterwards I ran my fingers through his hair. He gently smiled and opened his eye's. I can see his exhaustion in his eye's. I move my hand to his cheek rubbing it with my thumb. I notice he's taking small breaths. He placed his hand on mine

"go back to sleep, honey" I whisper fighting my tears imagining losing him

He grunted and shut his eye's holding my hand. I halfway smiled letting my tears fall. I kiss his hand. I feel grateful he's alive, home, safe and yet I hate seeing him in so much pain

He took a deep breath "la-hay with me" he mumbled

It's night's when's he's hurt emotionally or physically that he'll fully rely on me. We lean on each other through the heartaches and storm's. Knowing that in the end the other will be there, always. I let go of his hand and walk to the bed. He moved to lay on his back slightly wincing. I laid on my side carefully and rubbed his cheek. Leaning my head on my hand. I know better than to ask what happened to him. Knowing he would go into detail and it would be painful for him to speak. I moved to change the thermostat and cool the room. Knowing my husband is burning up and having the room cooler would help his temperature go down

He inhaled grabbing my wrist "don't leave me" he exhaled

"I'll be right back I promise"

He grunted letting me go. I kiss him and carefully get up. I hear the thunder and rain. I walk to the thermostat and turn the temperature just right. I walked back to Bruce getting under the covers. I lay by his shoulder and kissed him, I held his hand. He took a deep breath, day's later late in the evening. Bruce still not healed to his best ability. We both needed a shower desperately so Bruce and I got in the shower. I stood in the shower with Bruce standing in front of me. He's still in a lot of pain. I used the bar of soap gently across his shoulders and back. I kiss his shoulder. I place the bar of soap down and stand in front of him. I touch his cheek as the cold shower water fell on us. He kissed me I gently rubbed his face.

"I love you" he mumbled

"I love you too"

Moments later both of us on our bed. Bruce wearing his boxers and I wore my pants and t-shirt. Bruce, laid in the bed knowing he'd hear it from me if he even attempted to do anything else.

"I'm sure I'll be" he took a deep breath "able to go on patrol tonight"

"like hell that's happening"

He grunted moments later I sat in the large living room. In front our theater sized TV. Bruce next to me laying his head on my thigh. I had texted the family in the group chat telling them that it's movie night. I hear footsteps seeing our daughter Cassandra. Bruce lifted his head slightly wincing.

"easy, Hon" I say worried he's doing too much

Cassandra smiled and kissed Bruce's head, and hugged me

"it's good to see you sweetheart" I said

She gently nodded and sat down on the other side of Bruce. Damian walked in with Titus

"mother, father"

"hey kiddo" I say "you have a good time at on patrol?"

"tt, it was child's play," Damian looked at Bruce in worry "how is father?"

"he's-" Bruce cut me off

"I'm good son"

He gently hugged Bruce's neck Bruce hugged him gently as my heart melts. Damian, sat next to me I ruffle his hair he wrapped his arm around mine. It took several year's for Damian to be affectionate towards me. I kissed Damian's head. I looked seeing Stephanie dragging Tim by his collar.

"hi guy's"

"hey Steph I see you got Tim out of his room"

"yup!" she said

"Steph, I'm not going back to my room you can let go of me" he said irritated

She let go of his collar "you bet now sit down and we will watch a movie with our fam!" she said

Tim, rolled his eye's "hey guy's"

"hey Timmy" I said

Tim and Stephanie sat in the empty seats by Cassandra. I then hear Dick and Barbara. He pushed her wheelchair as they came in the room.

"so what's the movie for tonight?!" Dick asked

"we haven't decided yet but we will, how have you two been"

"glad to see your out of bed Bruce" Dick said

"I've been having to bribe him to stay out of the Bat-cave" I said

Dick chucked Bruce grunted Jason walked in stretching

"hey Ma, hey old man" Jason said

Bruce grunted in response "do not call me that"

"just stating the facts" Jason said

"hey Jay glad you're home"

He sighed and gently nodded sitting down with us. Dick, picked Barbara up carrying her and sat in the recliner. Alfred brought popcorn, drinks and snacks. He sat with us as we started the movie. Bruce laid his head on my shoulder and I kiss his head, I hold his hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Oh and if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know!


End file.
